Beautiful Stranger
by Mikky
Summary: [On Hold] Kagome has a new friend, and Inuyasha doesn't like her. Another threat is upon the group, and Kagome’s friend may indirectly have something to do with it. R&R. Pairings: InuKag, minor SanMir


Summary: Kagome has a new friend, and Inuyasha doesn't like her. Another threat is upon the group, and Kagome's friend may have something to do with it. I suck at summaries. R&R. Pairings: Inu/Kag, minor San/Mir and new character/? 

Hi people! This is my first Inuyasha fic. It may sound a little weird at first due to an extra character, but it'll be explained later.... I hope you like it! (I also hope that this isn't too corny) 

**_Disclaimer: I reeeeally do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd know more Japanese then I do, I'd be living in Japan and I'd be called Rumiko Takahashi; And I really wouldn't be writing this. _**

**Beautiful Stranger **

**Chapter One - "Party" **

Inuyasha was running to the well. _She's late; she's there three days and should have come back. It must be all that purple hair girl's fault... They seem to belong to the same Era, even with the differences... That freakin' girl is pretty weird... She didn't hit Miroku when he asked her to bear his child!!_ Inuyasha climbed out of the well at Kagome's time. Pulling the air around there to his lungs he finally realizes she wasn't there… _She isn't at home… That's really odd; she's **always home at this time... where the hell did she go? **_

Lifting his head and focusing better, he tries to track Kagome's smell. _I… I... I can't!! It's too many smells… too many! I'll only be able to find her if she gets hurt! Damn! _

He sat down on the floor beside the small house that protected the well and smashed the floor with his bare hands. He wanted to find Kagome. He wanted to know if she was ok. He was becoming worried; he started thinking on what could have happened to her, he started to feel useless…_where is she?! She could be in danger… unconscious… hurt… frightened…. Damn! Damn! Damn Inuyasha you've got to find a way to find her! Kagome… _**Kagome! He desperately cried out her name. _I have to find you! Wait… What's this smell… her perfume? Her sweat? I found... Wait Kagome, I'm coming! _**

Running and jumping over the city's ceilings following her smell, Inuyasha comes to a house that is similar to a castle, a castle he'd only seen in one of Kagome's books. Weird lights surrounded it, and loud music was coming out of it. On its front, a small line with people standing. 

********* 

It was a little more than 6 P.M. All the homework had been finished, Kagome was exhausted. It was good to be home, studying. Selene had helped her with her English; it's been a long time she didn't practice. It was nice to have a friend around; a friend who knows everything that was happening to her. Not that Sango wasn't her friend or that she didn't know things, but Selene was from the same era, she understood the difficulties of the tests and the exams and she also knew about the shard hunting. It was good to talk to someone she didn't have to explain what a school or exams were, or suppress everything that was happening to her life in the Feudal Era, for a change, because she knew, she'd been there, in fact, they knew each other there. Selene was a different girl; she seemed to be much older than she really was, even being only three at max four years older than Kagome; she knew many things; been to many places. _She's just lucky, I guess, she'd traveled more around the world that I could ever dream about traveling and knowing.…_

Closing her books, Kagome got up from her desk and went to the kitchen. She heard her friend in the living room practicing her guitar. She loved music, loved to sing and she sang pretty well. It was going to be funny and relaxing taking the guitar to the Feudal Era, it would give them some peace and tranquility for a change. She set something to eat and went to the living room. Her friend smiled when she saw Kagome. 

"Already finished studying? Gosh, when I was your age I couldn't keep studying that long… Kagome you're very, very organized and even much more focused that I could ever be!" 

Biting her sandwich and sitting on the couch Kagome answered. "Come on it's not like that, you keep more time practicing your guitar than me studying history… and you know I like history… come on, play a song, let's sing!" 

"We could go out somewhere today, couldn't we?" Selene said starting the first accords of a song and suspending it suddenly continued "Your friends are going to give a birthday party today, aren't they? 

"Yeah, they are, in a dance club… but I've promised Inuyasha we'd be back today…" Interrupting Kagome's sentence, Selene spoke in a fast tone. 

"Kagome, look at the time! Do you really think we can go shard hunting today? Do you really think it'll have time to do that? Damn, you're a teenager, dear… these years will never come back you know… it's a time you should enjoy, even a little… and a party will not make any harm, will it? 

"I guess no…" 

"It's only fun, Kagome, relax a little, have fun… And if your friends start pushing some boy at you, I stop'em." She putted the guitar by her side and laughed. 

"Selene! What you mean 'pushing some boy'?" Kagome felt the red color rapidly spreading through her cheeks, knowing she was blushing. 

"**_Oi_ Kagome, I'm no fool... You've a crush on somebody who is not from exactly here… and you get extremely blushed every time the subject brought is 'boyfriend' or 'dates', principally when the girls start pushing you to date Hojo… I only know you for a while, but I do not need to know how to read minds to realize you have a crush on a cer…" **

Selene didn't finish the sentence; a cushion had flown directly to her. The girls started laughing while the cushions flew in the living room. 

"So, let's go? We can come back tomorrow morning, what do 'ya think?" 

"But Inuyasha…." 

"No 'buts', Kagome, we're going to stay there for a long time, only god knows how much… When was the last time **_you_**'ve been to a party?" 

"Don't have any idea…" she said looking down. Her friend was right… how long has been since the last time she went to a party, or to the movies, since the shard hunting started… 

Selene awakened Kagome from her thoughts by getting up abruptly and picking the guitar from the floor. 

"Gimme a break, ne… PARTY!!! Here we come!" 

Both went upstairs. They had to choose the clothes they were going to wear, take a shower, and etc in only one hour. Kagome decided to go in a simple outfit, a silk red dress 'square shaped' and a red and golden sandal, loose hair and a pretty simple make up. A small golden necklace gave the final touch. 

Selene, on the other hand, decided on a dark purple velvet dress, some boots and lots of tiny pony tails on her hair, no jewelry except for her pierced nose and eyebrow, and the five earrings in each ear. 

They've decided to go by train 'cause Kagome's mom had left earlier with the car and she hasn't come back yet; Selene even intended to rent a car, but she also thought that driving and drinking simply didn't fit. 

One hour and a half later, the girls were just two blocks before the place where the party was being held. 

It was a small and a very well decorated disco that pulsed with life around it. The majestic construction presented two floors and it was pretty similar to a small feudal European castle. Outside, a small but crowded line was starting to get shape right after the tiny opulent entrance. _This place.._ thought Selene _seems pretty nice, even with this weird feeling I'm sensing... An eerie feeling I never thought feeling again, since his death... I hope I'm really wrong...I'd hate to have to face something like that again..._ At the sight of Kagome's friend Selene's thoughts went back to the bottom of her mind. _Nothing will ruin this day... Kagome needs this, she needs a rest, and I need some rest... Some fun... _

They soon were inside, no entrance was charged, and only a single card was given to each one of them. 

The lights and the music started throbbing through their bodies giving them an amazing sensation of warmth and relaxation. It seemed that the whole building was alive, alive, vibrating, pulsating like the beat of their own hearts. 

Differently to most of the people, the girls went straight to the dancing floor where plenty of girls and boys shook their bodies according to the beat of the electronic music. It didn't take too long to the five girls start to move with the strong beating of the music, letting the worries, the problems, and all the sadness to be swept from their bodies along with the overflowing sweat that was coming out with the repetitive steps of the dance, song after song. 

********* 

Inuyasha observed his surroundings. _I don't like the smell of this fuckin' place... What made you come here Kagome... _He thought about leaving the place, if she went there herself why would he come for her? But something inside of him screamed for not walking away. He chose to listen to that scream and dreadly started to walk to the entrance of the queer place. The entrance was smothered with a red velvet curtain and the inside's sounds were starting to give him an uncomfortable feeling. _If I get inside I'll get my sensitive ears hurt... He glimpsed at his surroundings and thought _what could I use to choke the loud sound of that damn place..._Then he remembered of the little poofy things Kagome gave him to cover his ears a few weeks ago due the excessive sound of cars in her street... _what was it called?? Ah! Cotton!_ So he searched his haori and luckily found the thing called cotton, and put them in his ears. He proceeded going to the entrance. When he passed through the big wooden door and the velvet curtains, a smiling girl gave him a card which he tugged in the internal part of his haori without even see it. The sound inside was creepily loud, too loud even for his now chocked ears. The smell was inebriating, too many people, too many strange substances, too many weird smells. It was getting harder and harder to find Kagome by sent... Now he would have to start looking for her without depending on her smell to find her. _Damn! This is gonna be hard... What the hell is she doing on a place like this? Everyone seems happy, but it's really a fucking freakin' weird place... I'd bet AND win that this was Selene's nuts idea..._ _

Inuyasha walked one side to another, confuse, disoriented, and worried, principally worried with the 'un-Kagome-like' behavior, _why should she come to a place like this???_ He started thinking lots of unimaginable things, and worried himself more than he already was. 

He didn't know what this place was; he didn't understand what was happening, or why Kagome was there. He already knew some things about her world, like school for example... He knew that Kagome would be safe there, in a room with some people from her age and a sensei... But now this place AND the reasons for her being there were unknown to him... Definitely unknown... 

_What the heck is she doing here??? I wonder if she sensed a shikon no kakera and came here to verify... But without telling me?? I know that Selene is somewhat trustable, but... _

This exact time was the time he saw her. An uncommon heat started spreading through his entire body.... She wasn't wearing her school uniform.... She was wearing a red dress... A red dress that was 'glued' to her body, accentuating its perfection, its incredible beauty.... and danced... wonderfully.... beautifully... 

He stayed there, standing still, just looking at her dancing, hypnotized with Kagome's body movements synchronized to the music. It seemed like there wasn't anything else there... just her... her.... her 

_My sweet Kagome... _

*********** 

I hope you liked... It may take a little long for me to update, due to real life, but I think I may update this monthly! So, come and check next month! And you know the drill... Ja ne, mata atode, minna-san!!! 


End file.
